Another Way Out
by CreatorZorah
Summary: Minister Fudge doesn't meet Harry in front of Leaky Cauldron when he arrives by the Knight Bus. After a visit to Gringotts he has to either get back to Dursleys or find another way out. He chooses the later and for three weeks becomes a servant of Greengrass family. Takes place during HP: PoA.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes****:**

It's me and my crazy ideas again :) I'll try to keep it light this time.

The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so, here is the first chapter. Don't know if I will update it soon. Hermione Granger and the Prince of Serpents has the highest priority.

**Summary:** Minister Fudge doesn't meet Harry in front of Leaky Cauldron when he arrives by the Knight Bus. After a visit to Gringotts he has to either get back to Dursleys or find another way out. He chooses the later and for three weeks becomes a servant of Greengrass family.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Neither characters nor the world belong to me.

**Rating:** T.

Anyway, Read&Review!

* * *

**Another Way Out**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was sitting in the Knight Bus looking at the buildings, cars and people outside. He was cursing himself for losing control and blowing up Aunt Marge. He was a criminal now because of the hag. Harry had no idea what to do. But his first stop would be Gringotts. He would take money and flee, not sure where. Soon the Knight Bus stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as Stan helped him to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the pavement. "Bye."

"Good luck, Neville," Stan said and the Knight Bus disappeared.

Harry sighed and looked at the Leaky Cauldron unsure about the idea of staying there. He was sure that they would snap his wand or worse, send him to Azkaban. He shuddered nervously and looked down at his trunk. Right, the Invisibility Cloak. He opened the trunk and took the cloak. A bit of magic wouldn't hurt, would it? He took the wand in his hand and made the trunk feather-light. Then he looked at the Hedwig's cage. It would be too difficult to drag it around under the cloak. He didn't really need it and could always buy a new one.

Leaving the cage behind he walked to the Leaky Cauldron and stopped before the door. Covered by the cloak he waited until someone opened the door and Harry slipped in. Renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron would be too obvious, so he left it through the archway to the Diagon Alley. Gringotts was still closed and Harry sat down in front of it, still under the cloak.

A sudden noise woke him up and he cursed realizing that he had fallen asleep. Fortunately no one noticed or stumbled over him and the noise he heard came from the door. Goblins opened the bank. Harry took the cloak off and with a hesitation walked into Gringotts.

"I would like to make a withdrawal," Harry said when he approached a goblin behind the counter.

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked.

"Eh... no, I don't have it."

The goblin frowned and said, "Your wand then." Harry handed over his wand and the goblin said, "Good. Griphook! Take Mr. Potter down to his Vault."

Harry wondered if the goblin was somehow tied to his Vault, because it was the second time he was taken there by Griphook. When the goblin opened the door Harry stopped in his tracks seeing as the pile was considerably smaller than the last time. He turned around and asked the goblin, "It seems that there is less money than before."

"Are you implying that we stole your gold?" Griphook asked angrily.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I just don't know where the gold went."

The goblin muttered something unintelligible about wizards and took a parchment out of his pocket. "Let's see... The most went to Hogwarts as a tuition. Two thousand Galleons for the first year and the same amount for the second."

"But I thought it was free!"

"Only for pure-bloods and those who can't afford to pay," the goblin noted. "But the later pay it off later."

"How much money do I have then?"

"Sixteen thousand two hundred sixty seven Galleons, five Sickles and two Knuts," Griphook answered.

Harry sighed in relief. "Then I still have six thousand spare Galleons," he said.

"No," the goblin said. "You have only two hundred sixty seven Galleons. Sixteen thousand Galleons are reserved for tuition. The NEWT years cost five thousand Galleons each."

Now the situation looked really grim. He had always assumed that he had enough money. Apparently it wasn't the case. There was only the money for Hogwarts. But he was a criminal now, wasn't he? Hogwarts didn't matter. He was probably already expelled.

"Can I withdraw the money reserved for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, according to the Will of your parents, you can't unless you're seventeen," with a smile, obviously happy to see a wizard having problems.

Harry frowned. "Then I'll withdraw two hundred sixty seven Galleons."

The smile on the goblin's face grew even wider as he answered, "You can't. According to the Will, you can withdraw only ten Galleons a month without a permission from your guardian."

Harry cursed, but still took ten Galleons from his vault. He knew why his parents set these rules, but it was still stupid. He needed the money, but the gold was just a dead weight now. Ten Galleons wouldn't be enough to rent a room for long. Probably for a week or less.

As he left Gringotts, he stopped in the middle of the Alley. Harry was utterly lost, realizing that he had no idea what to do and where to go. Considering that there was that Sirius Black on the run, it was dangerous too to stay outside for too long. It was useless. Perhaps it would be for the better if someone noticed him.

"Harry Potter?" Harry spun around to the source of the voice and a dark-skinned man. "There you are."

Harry stepped back and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Auror Shacklebolt. We were searching for you," he answered. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Are you going to snap my wand?" Harry asked with dread.

A confused look appeared on the auror's face. "Why?" Then his face brightened and he said, "Ah, you're talking about the incident with your Aunt! Don't worry about it. You won't be punished for it."

Harry wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he said, "And, what now?"

"I have to escort you back home," the auror said.

"Like hell I'll go back there!" Harry exclaimed. He had enough of constant insults.

Shaklebolt frowned. "You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron then, if you want. Just don't leave the Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron. I can't forbid it, but it's not safe outside the Diagon Alley," the auror said.

"Alright," Harry answered.

"Do you have enough money?"

"How much is it to rent a room?" Harry asked.

"A galleon for a day, I believe," Shacklebolt answered.

"I have enough," Harry lied.

The auror nodded. "Very well, I'll notify the Minister that you're alright and safe. Remember, don't leave the Diagon Alley."

"I won't, Auror Shacklebolt," Harry assured him.

"Good," Shacklebolt said and disapparated.

Left alone again, Harry sighed in relief. He wasn't a criminal. He didn't have to run. His wand wouldn't be snapped. That made him so happy that he forgot for a moment that he didn't have enough money to live at the Leaky Cauldron.

He was startled as something landed on his shoulder with a loud hoot. "Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you're here." The owl glanced at him and hooted again. He considered writing a letter to Ron, but decided against it. They were in Egypt. Hermione was with her parents in France too.

Perhaps he could find a job for the rest of the summer, because there was no way he would return to Dursleys. He could contact Dumbledore, but Harry assumed that the Headmaster would bring him back to Dursleys. Not happening. He bought a copy of a Daily Prophet and opened it on the classified section. There were many job offerings, but he could see nothing that would do for him. Some jobs required diverse qualification, he didn't have; others full-time dedication for the whole year. A few jobs required him to be of age. He was ready to give up when he saw _the ad_.

He was however very hesitant even to think about the job. However it was exactly what he was looking for and even more. The applicant had to be a Hogwarts student with cooking skills. It was a summer job with an opportunity to continue it at Hogwarts too. And on top of it he would get a free roof over his head. But that meant to be a servant. To be a servant was the last thing he wanted, but considering that he had worked as a slave for Dursleys, he might as well earn some gold doing the same thing.

Harry opened his trunk, took a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Mrs Greengrass,_

_I'm interested in __your job offer__._

_I would like to learn more about it. _

_I'm available to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at every time. _

_Harry_

The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he heard it. Greengrass. Perhaps there was a student at Hogwarts with the name. He was still reluctant to accept the job, but at least he could learn more about it. Maybe it wouldn't be bad.

„Please, take it to Creusa Greengrass," Harry asked his owl. The bird hooted and flew away.

A reply came quite fast. He was eating a breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron when Hedwig got back carrying a letter. Harry gave the owl a piece of bacon he bought for her and unfolded the letter.

_I'll be at Leaky Cauldron in twenty minutes._

_Creusa Greengrass_

Considering that Hedwig needed forty minutes to get to Greengrasses and return, Creusa had to appear about... now. The moment he thought that, an attractive blond-haired woman stepped out of the green flames of the fireplace. It wasn't difficult for her to find Harry as Hedwig was at his table.

"It seems that my daughter was right," the woman said sitting down beside him. "You really are Harry Potter."

"Mrs Greengrass?"

"Yes, I'm Creusa Greengrass, pleased to meet you," Creusa said.

"Thank you, likewise," Harry answered. "How did your daughter know that I'm Harry Potter?"

"There aren't many students named Harry with a gorgeous snowy owl," she explained and suddenly added with sadness, "You look just like your father."

"You knew him?" he asked.

She laughed saying, "Knew him? We started Hogwarts the same year and I dated him since the end of third year until I got tired of his infatuation with your mother by the end of the sixth." She sighed.

"You dated my father?" Harry asked dumbfolded.

"Yes, for three years." Creusa smiled. "Let me ask you first, is that some prank or you are really interested in being a servant? Knowing your father..."

"I really am interested," Harry said, his face was slowly getting red.

"And why do you want it? It's not something I would expect of Harry Potter." He was hesitant to answer and when she noticed it, Creusa continued, "Please answer the question if you really are interested."

"I don't want... to live with my relatives, but I can't... afford to live alone," he answered.

Creusa hummed. "Can you cook?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I do cook for my relatives often."

"Maternal relatives?" Creusa asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Why do you have to cook for them?"

Harry looked away. "I don't want to talk about my relatives."

"I won't hire you if I don't understand your motives. You're Potter. I can't even fathom why would you want to be my servant."

He shrugged and stood up. "If you don't want..."

"Sit down, Harry," she said with a sigh.

He hesitated for a moment, but did as she had told.

Creusa continued, "We won't talk about your relatives if you don't want to. Our House-elf died a few days ago and we need some time to find a new one. I'm not sure if you know how rare good elves are. Our family is... It's only me, Daphne and Astoria. Neither of us can cook or do other chores. We were used that our House-elf would do everything for us. That's why we need you."

"Why did you need a Hogwarts student then?" Harry asked. "I'll start Hogwarts in three weeks."

"I don't need a servant for me alone," she answered. "Astoria and Daphne will go to Hogwarts with you. By the way, is there a possibility that you'll agree to be their servant at Hogwarts?"

"Well..." Harry hesitated to give a negative answer fearing that she would withdraw her offer. "I'm not sure. Why would they need a servant in Hogwarts?"

"You can ask them yourself," the woman answered with a smile. "You don't have to decide it now."

"How much would you pay me?"

"Five Galleons a day," Creusa answered. "We aren't very wealthy."

"Very well, I agree," Harry said.

Creusa shook her head in amusement. "Not so fast." Then she placed a parchment on the table and said, "This is a magical contract. Please read it carefully and sign if you agree. I'll sign it too. It will protect you and my daughters."

"A magical contract?" Harry asked.

"Don't they teach it in Hogwarts anymore?" she wondered aloud. "If you sign it, once you paid, you'll have to obey me and my daughters. There won't be a way out unless you want to lose your magic and become a squib."

Harry's eyes widened and he asked, "Why would I want to sign it?"

"It's a standard servant's contract. It protects our secrets and the agreement, while it makes sure that we can't abuse you. Please, read it."

Harry nodded and began to read the contract. It was fair, he realized. The both sides would agree to not reveal each other's secrets unless allowed. They wouldn't be able to beat him or force to do something harmful for him or anyone else. And there were lots of other things. However, he felt uneasy at thought of being bound to obey her and her daughters. Who were her daughters anyway? Daphne Greengrass. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't remember who she was. Still, it was only for three weeks. Three weeks free of Dursleys. And hundred additional Galleons on his hands. He doubted that these Greengrasses would be worse than Dursleys. Creusa was quite nice, besides it seemed that she was close to his father in the past. Perhaps she would tell him more about his father. And considering the contract he was quite safe.

Harry took a quill and signed the contract. Creusa looked at him in surprise and then did the same.

"Daphne thought it was a prank," she said taking the parchment away. "I didn't believe you were serious either. Until now."

"Why?" Harry asked. "You're telling me about pranks and my father, but I don't really know anything about him."

"Your father was one of the Marauders, Harry. It was a very famous group of pranksters at Hogwarts," she said with suddenly pained expression on her face. "He was there along with Remus, Peter and Sirius..." Her eyes darkened.

His eyes widened in realization. "Sirius Black? Was he your friend?"

She nodded. "He was, but I don't want to talk about him. We're even now. I'll tell you more about your father later." Creusa stood up and held up her hand. "Take my hand, I'll introduce you to my daughters."

"Hedwig, would you meet me at their place?" he asked his faithful owl. She hooted and flew out of the window.

"Smart owl," Creusa Greengrass said. "Come on, take my hand."

Harry stood up and took her hand. He didn't have to fear, because of the signed contract. She wouldn't try to harm him. He took a deep breath and the next moment they disapparated. Sensations were horrible. When they appeared at the entrance of an old and big manor, Harry had to put a great effort in holding back a puke.

"Your first time?" Creusa asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he answered.

"The first time is always bad," she said and opened the door. "You'll get used to it."

"Mom?"

Harry turned to the source of voice and saw two girls. The younger one had black hair and grey eyes. The older girl had hazel eyes and the same blond hair as her mother. They looked at him stunned in disbelief, unable to utter a word.

"You!" Harry exclaimed, pointing a finger at the older girl recognizing her as a Slytherin from his year.

"Potter?" Daphne glanced at her mother. "Don't tell me it wasn't a prank."

"Apparently it wasn't," Creusa said. "Astoria, Daphne, meet your servant, Harry James Potter."

* * *

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Help! There is an evil Plot Bunny! He forces me to write this story! Anyway, here is another chapter.

* * *

**ANOTHER WAY OUT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

Harry's mind was working in overdrive. He was silently cursing himself for signing the contract. Why for Merlin's sake did Daphne have to be Slytherin? He didn't want to think what would happen once Slytherins learned that he was a servant for one of them. He would be a laughingstock.

There had to be a way out. If he couldn't break the contract, then he had to think about something else. He had to hide it from other Slytherins. Therefore he had to convince Daphne to keep it between Greengrasses and him. The only possible way was to make them like him by doing a very good job.

"The Golden Boy is our servant?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "Mom, he's nuts."

"Daphne, don't be rude," Creusa said.

"But this is ridiculous," the girl continued. "It must be some elaborate prank or plot to learn our secrets."

"He signed the contract. It can't be a prank and he can't share our secrets with anyone," Creusa Greengrass said. "Even if we had any secrets."

Daphne sighed. "Does he have any cooking skills? I bet he'll accidentally poison us with the first meal he'll cook."

"I can cook," Harry argued somewhat wounded that she doubted his cooking skills. One of the few useful things he learned from Dursleys was how to cook well.

"This has to be a joke," the girl said. "Why would Harry Potter be able to cook?"

"Just watch it," Harry exclaimed with an exaggerated enthusiasm, "Once you taste my biscuits, you'll fall in love with my cooking!"

"That's the spirit!" Creusa said with a smile on her face.

"You can bake biscuits?" Astoria asked in a happy voice.

"Of course! My biscuits are the best biscuits in the Great Britain!" Harry boasted receiving a snort from Daphne.

"Now, now," Creusa said. "Let me show your room first, before you start baking biscuits for Astoria."

Harry nodded and followed the woman looking around, studying the house that would become his home for the next three weeks. Somehow it was reminding him of Hogwarts. Paintings on the walls that were whispering about him, walls out of stone, ladders that looked just like at Hogwarts, but thankfully didn't move.

"Our manor is just as old as Hogwarts," Creusa said.

"Isn't it too large for your family?" Harry asked.

"It is, the majority of the manor is sealed. We were once a very large influential family, now the only thing left is our manor and the small wizarding village we own."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Time, Harry. Time happened," she said sadly and opened a door on the right side of corridor. "This will be your room, Harry."

The room was huge compared to the one he had at Dursleys. There was a large bed with curtains on the right side, an old wooden desk in front of a long windows with a breathtaking view to the manor's garden. The leather chair behind the desk was crying of its coziness. On the left side Harry saw a bookshelf that contained about hundred books on various topics. He was stunned.

"Do you like it?" Creusa asked walking to the desk.

"It's amazing, why wouldn't I like it?"

"It was my room during the Hogwarts years," she said, passing her hand over the desk, "I spend a lot of time behind it doing my homework. Don't be afraid to use the books in your free time. I bet you'll find this small library interesting."

"T-thanks," Harry muttered. "I didn't expect that I would live in this kind of room."

"There are many empty rooms in the manor. I don't see a reason why not," Creusa said and took a book from the shelf. "And, please, read this book. It's about etiquette, table appointments and other important things concerning your duty. I would ignore it, but it seems that Daphne will make it difficult for you. Don't think bad of her because of it, she's a good girl."

"It's alright," he said. "I'll just have to impress her."

Creusa laughed. "This will be difficult, but I like your attitude. You remind me of your father so much." She sighed and took a photograph frame from the desk. He didn't notice it at first, but now he had to blush seeing two teenagers kissing on the photo. "It's I with him in the sixth year, here, in this room. There are more of our pictures here. You may take a look at them later. I didn't enter this room since I left to Hogwarts after the Easter holidays."

"Because of my father?" he asked before realizing that wasn't his business.

"You're too curious for your own good," she said.

He wasn't sure how to feel seeing his father with anyone but his mother. It was weird to see him so happy with another woman. He felt even more awkward because his father looked like an older version of Harry, while Creusa didn't change that much despite the years. It was like seeing himself kissing Creusa Greengrass.

"You both look happy together," he managed to utter, blushing.

"And you look so much like him," she teased causing him to get even redder. "Don't worry, I'm not into teenage boys."

For a moment Harry got horrified because he actually couldn't decide if he would like her to be into teenage boys. He shook his head trying to force this thought out of his head.

"If you were happy, how come... well, how come my father got together with my mother?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"James was smitten with Lily since the first year. We both had feelings, and despite my hopes, I knew that it wouldn't last," she answered. She shook her head. "I have to tell you about your duties before I forget. Normally we have breakfast at half past nine. So it should be served in the Dinning room by that time. We don't have any preferences. Just use your imagination. And you can cook something for yourself before that. While we're having a breakfast, you have to tidy up our rooms. I would ask you to shop for groceries, but..."

The smile vanished from her face as she continued, "But considering the circumstances I'll do it myself. Just write up the list."

"After that I'm away at the Ministry. It's your free time and you can use it as you wish assuming Daphne and Astoria don't have anything for you. By the way, here and in the village you can use your wand as much as you want. Don't be afraid to use it to do your duties. You'll probably find some book on household charms on the shelf. If not, there is one in the library. Just don't do anything irresponsible and don't go to the village without supervision. It may be dangerous right now."

"Because of Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because of him," she answered. "Let's get back to the point. I'm seldom at home for lunch, but you have to cook it for Daphne, Astoria and yourself. If the girls don't have anything for you to do, you can rest or do whatever you want. I'll just expect a dinner at six, when I come back from Ministry of Magic. If you want, you can have dinner with us."

"I'd like that," Harry said.

"After dinner you're free to do whatever you want. Of course, unless the girls or me don't have any orders for you. Clearing the table, washing dishes, cleaning rooms, laundry are, of course, your duties. Don't try to open the sealed rooms. Any questions?"

"Do I have to begin now?" he asked.

"Well, I would like you to start with the dinner," Creusa said. "Now I'll show you the rest of the house and explain more about your duties."

It didn't take much time to show him all the rooms he would be responsible for, but he found himself a bit overwhelmed. Besides his own room and numerous corridors, there were ten: one for each family member, living room, Creusa's study, library, two bathrooms, kitchen and dinning room. He knew now that he had to learn household spells and very fast. Because the non-sealed part of the house was at least three times larger than the Dursley's house.

"Now," Creusa said when they got back to the living room. "Do you have something to wear... other than this?"

Harry looked down at his hand-downs in embarrassment and muttered, "Well, I have my Hogwarts robes..."

"It won't do," she said.

"You look like a beggar," Daphne said from the corner of the room, where she was lying on the couch and reading a book on Transfiguration.

"Daphne, be kind to Harry," her mother said, but the girl only hummed in return.

"We have eight hours until the dinner minus the time you need to cook it," Creusa told Harry. "Let's go to the Diagon Alley, I'll buy you something appropriate. Come."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the House. It didn't help much to prepare for apparition. When they appeared at the Diagon Alley, he felt just as bad as the first time. He wondered if it would ever get better.

"Have you already got everything you need for Hogwarts?" Creusa Greengrass asked.

"No," he answered. "I didn't have time to do that."

" Daphne and Astoria already have everything, so why don't we buy it now?"

"You don't have to waste your time on me," he said.

"Nonsense," she brushed him off and led him to the book store. "Which electives did you chose?"

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures," Harry answered.

"Care of Magical Creatures is good," she said with a sigh. "But Divination... Why did you chose it?"

He scratched his head and said, "My best friend took it..."

"There are people other than your friend, Harry. The current professor of Divination isn't any good. But what's more important it's utterly useless if you don't have a gift. There were no seers in Potter family. Do you really want to waste your time at Hogwarts and then fail to receive an O.W.L. in Divination? It's your choice of course."

Now he felt bad taking the subject just because his friend took it. Is that how it felt to have someone to talk about future? "But it's too late anyway," he said.

"No, you still can send a letter to Hogwarts and change your electives," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. Daphne took Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures and I would advise you to do the same, but you have to do your own choices. "

Her words made sense to him, but how would he know what he wanted if he knew so little about the subjects and their uses? "Can you tell me more about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy? What are they good for?"

"I think Ancient Runes doesn't need an explanation. It's very useful for learning ancient magic as it's mostly written in runes. Arithmancy will help you to predict future, strength of potions depending on amounts of ingredients, results of new spells. It's a very useful subject."

"I'll think about it," he said as they entered the Flourish and Botts.

He didn't have the letter with him, but with a small help from the manager, Creusa managed to remember all books from the list and chose a few extra books including Rune Dictionary, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Spellman' Syllabary and Numerology and Grammatika. He was reluctant to buy so many books because they cost a lot of gold Creusa gave to him as payment, and Harry was about to ask Creusa to buy used books instead.

"Don't worry, I'll pay," she said suddenly.

He blinked in disbelief and argued, "No, I won't accept it. You don't have to pay for me."

"It's nothing, Harry," Creusa assured him.

"Why do you do this?" he asked. "I'm just your servant."

She frowned at his words. "Harry, you aren't just a servant." Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on her face and she added, "But if you insist, I order you to accept the books as gift." With that she almost childishly stuck out her tongue at him and went to pay for the books.

For a moment Harry stood stupefied and then a smile crept across his face. He followed her and when she paid for the books, said, "That was an evil order, Mrs Greengrass."

"That's why you should know better than refuse to accept gifts," she said with a grin. "And, Harry, call me Creusa. I'm not Mrs Greengrass. I've never been married in first place."

That surprised Harry, but he decided to not ask who was her daughters' father.

The rest of their trip to the Diagon Alley went uneventful. Creusa bought him new wizarding clothes and they returned to the Greengrass Manor. Once there, Harry still had five hours until the dinner. He was very tired, but he decided to invest the two hours in learning household spells and then there would be two hours to sleep. He had to rest, because he had every intention to impress Daphne with his biscuits!

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER WAY OUT**

**by CreatorZorah**

**Chapter 3**

Harry woke up with an alarm. It felt so comfortable and soft, he had never slept in a bed like this. When he opened his eyes he quickly jumped off the bed and looked around. Then sighed, realizing that he was at Greengrasses. One and an half hour wasn't nearly enough. He realized that he should have told Creusa that he was way too tired. However, he decided to not disappoint her. Besides, he still had to make Daphne love his biscuits.

He looked up to the wall clock and nodded. He had enough time. At least he hoped. He looked in the mirror and frowned. His hair was even more unruly than ever. But it didn't matter anyway. He had to cook, not look well. He just hoped that the newly learned spells would work well enough.

Taking the last glance at the picture of his father, he smiled, and left the room. Greengrasses weren't at home, probably went somewhere together while he was sleeping. Harry entered the kitchen and... found out that they had no groceries if one wouldn't count muggle tinned food as such. He cursed wondering how he would cook without any available ingredients. Of course, it was his own fault. He had had to make sure that he would be able to do his job. Creusa said that they've never cooked on their own. He should have known that they hadn't bought any groceries. How stupid.

Creusa said that going into the village could be dangerous, but now he didn't have another choice. With a sigh he walked to the exit and put on his shoes. The wizarding village could be seen from windows and Harry wasn't afraid to get lost on the way.

When he reached the gates he felt a weird tug on his magic and stopped. Then he carefully tried to make another step and felt it again. The feeling scared him, it felt as if the magic itself was warning him to not make another step through the gates. Then he paled as he realized that Creusa's words to not go to the village without supervision were preventing him to go any further. He could go, but that would violate the contract. He doubted that it would strip him of his magic, no, it wasn't anything serious, but he still didn't want to know how magic would react. He could probably use the floo to get to the Diagon Alley, instead, but he wouldn't be able to return, because he didn't know the floo address.

"Bloody great!" he exclaimed, sitting down on the ground. "The first day here and I'm already failing miserably."

He looked at the village and suddenly saw a large scary dog looking at him though the fence. The manor was heavily warded, even more than Hogwarts according to Creusa and Harry doubted that the dog would be able to get inside even through the opened gates. But then he saw that the dog didn't look aggressive, it was the opposite, the dog looked at him with sad, but surprised eyes as if it didn't expect to see him behind the fence. Perhaps the dog was indeed surprised. The Greengrasses lived alone and suddenly there was a boy on their property.

"Do you live in the village?" Harry asked feeling more than stupid talking to the dog. But he guessed it wasn't any more stupid than talking to an owl. The dog barked and Harry asked, "You can't possible buy groceries for me, can you?"

Then he growled and clutched his head. "What am I talking about, of course, you can't! How do I get to a grocery store if I can't leave the manor? Astoria won't get any biscuits and Daphne will be disappointed. I never get her to like me..."

The black dog fell on the ground and barked. Harry could swear that it was laughing at his expense. "Right, laugh at me, you flea bag," Harry muttered.

The animal stood up and barked again drawing his attention. Then it moved to the village and to the fence again, barking. "You aren't trying to tell me that you can help, are you?" Harry said in disbelief and then he got an idea. "Wait! What if you supervise me in the village? I'll get you something to eat if you would."

Harry blinked when the dog nodded. The dog actually nodded! He wondered if it was some magical very intelligent animal. He stood up and tried to leave the manor grounds. When he didn't feel the same tug, he wanted to give a victory cry at the top of his lungs, but restrained himself. The dog came closer and Harry carefully reached with his hand to touch the animal.

"Thank you," Harry said, stroking the dog with his hand. "You're my lifesaver."

The dog barked happily and the pair went shopping for groceries. The village was much like Hogsmeade, but much more quite. One could tell that this was a place where people actually lived and not just a place where stunts could have some fun. The dog howled sadly as they passed a Sirius Black wanted poster.

The dog turned out to be most useful, as it dragged Harry to the right stores where he bought everything he needed. Of course he didn't forget his promise and bought the dog a meal. For some reason the poor animal wanted a cooked meal, but Harry didn't have any problem with that. The dog helped a lot.

On the way back to the manor, Harry noticed that his new-found friend got very sad, so Harry said, "You can come again to the fence, I'll get you something to eat if you want." The dog brightened, but suddenly froze for a second, let out a bark and ran away. Harry looked around and saw Creusa, a wand in her shaking hand, her face was pale as snow. She was looking at the bushes where the dog disappeared.

"Creusa..." he muttered.

That snapped the woman out of the shock, she grabbed Harry and dragged him to the manor grounds. "What were you thinking? Didn't I say to not go to the village alone?!" she exclaimed.

Harry winced. "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just... you know it's dangerous right now... With Sirus Black out there. For Merlin's sake!" She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Don't leave the manor grounds alone."

Harry sunk his head and nodded. "I just wanted to buy groceries."

"I've said that I'll buy everything you need, just give me a list, Harry."

"You weren't at home, and I thought..."

"It's alright, Harry, just don't do this again. Now, tell me how long that... dog has followed you around?"

Harry looked up at her and asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, Harry... the dog is very dangerous," Creusa answered taking a bag from his hand to help him carry the food.

"From the beginning. I couldn't leave the grounds, so I got around the order and asked the dog to supervise me while in the village. It agreed and the contract let me through to the village."

"This dog, did it try to drag you somewhere?" Creusa asked. Harry could tell that she was for some reason confused. "It didn't attack you, did it? Did the dog do something suspicious?"

"Well," Harry answered. "I didn't know where the grocery stores were and the dog dragged me there. He was sad and hungry. I swear that he didn't mean any harm, though he was extremely intelligent for a dog. Was that some sort of a magical animal? Other people didn't seem to fear him."

"No," she muttered absently, leading him to the house. "Don't leave the manor grounds without me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. I was just very worried about you. That dog... I mistook it for someone... for another dog."

Despite that Harry felt guilty that he got Creusa so worried about him, he was happy that someone actually cared. He wanted to know more about the woman and why she was so kind to him. He knew her only for a few hours, but he already felt like she was... his mother?

"Creusa," he said. "I found only tinned food. What had you been eating before you hired me?"

She blushed. "We can't cook at all," Creusa admitted. "I tried, but... Never mind. It was only a few days, anyway. We would either eat the tinned food or go out somewhere to the muggle London."

"I hope you'll have better meals with me," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "The job was never meant for someone as young as you. We thought about some seventh or sixth year girl, they often need some spare money. But when Daphne recognized your owl, I couldn't miss the chance."

"The chance?"

"To... hire you," she said after a moment of hesitation and before getting inside turned around to look, probably, for the dog. "Come. Astoria can't wait to taste your biscuits."

"She'll love them," he said proudly. "By the way, were you at home all the time or I just missed you?"

"We were in the garden," Creusa answered. "The weather is perfect today. The girls are still there."

"Oh... I should have looked better."

She glanced at a clock and said, "You have forty minutes to cook the dinner. Will you make it or..."

"No, it's alright, I don't need much time," Harry answered.

"Very well," she said. "I'll be in the garden then. Don't forget about the table appointment. Daphne will surely demand it."

Harry sighed and nodded. And then he began to cook. He was used too cook, it was something he would do every day. Dursleys loved to eat much and his Uncle and Aunt would get quite angry if meal weren't good enough. That's why he began to read books on cooking and try to learn as much as he could about it. Dursleys never bothered him while he was cooking and that made him appreciate the time in kitchen. It was the only place in the house where he felt free to improvise and do whatever he wanted. Dursleys never cared what he was cooking as long it was tasty.

Forty minutes later, just in time he was ready to serve the dishes. The Greengrasses were sitting at the table waiting for... biscuits, but he walked into the dinning room carrying three dishes of a roasted fish with olive sauce and lemon mash.

"You've got the forks wrong," Daphne voiced as he placed the dish before her. "It's a salad fork, not a fish fork."

"I'm sorry," he said cursing himself for the mistake.

"Daphne," Creusa said. "It's his first time, don't be so nagging."

"Well he should know the difference between the forks," he said and began to eat.

"Daphne," Creusa said again and looked at Harry. "Harry, get your own dish and join us."

Harry nodded and after a quick trip to the kitchen took his place at the table.

"It's so delicious!" Astoria exclaimed chewing the fish. "You're better than a House-elf!"

"Don't talk with a full mouth, Astoria," her mother said. "Harry, it's really great. How did you learn too cook so good?"

"I like cooking," he answered with a shrug.

"The great Harry Potter likes to cook," Daphne said with a snort. "Though... delicious."

Noticing her blush, Harry smiled. Soon they were done with the dish, he took the plates away to the kitchen and returned with biscuits and tea the females wished. All in all the first dinner was a success! And Daphne's last words were the best proof for it, "You aren't as bad as I thought, Potter."

Still, he was very tired and as soon as he washed the dishes he asked if he could retire to his room.

"Of course," Creusa said. "Thank you for the meal... You're a blessing."

"I'm glad that you liked it," Harry said.

As he was walking to his room, he heard Daphne's cry, "That was my biscuit! You ate the last biscuit! My biscuit!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Thanks for reviews everyone :) I had almost no time to write anything, but still wrote another chapter for this fic. I hope you'll like it :)

Read&Review.

* * *

**ANOTHER WAY OUT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 4**

The next day Harry woke up at six and took a shower. Trying to remember what he had to do next, he made a breakfast and sat alone in the dining room. He still had a lot of time until the breakfast and decided to invest some time into learning spells. Today he would need to clean rooms and do laundry.

Harry decided to use his own old clothes as a test subject. The laundry was located in the basement and, unlike a muggle equivalent, it was empty. There was only a washing tub and a large laundry hamper. The first problem he noticed was the empty hamper. Probably it was the responsibility of their House-elf to gather clothes from the rooms.

Harry wondered how the family managed to stay alive without their House-elf for a few days if everything in the manor depended on the existence of the poor creature. Nothing like Weasleys who did everything themselves. But when he thought about it, it wasn't any different at Hogwarts. Students didn't have to do chores. No laundry, no cooking. Clean clothes and meals would just magically appear out of nowhere. Did his parents own a House-elf?

Harry shook his head and filled the tub with water and then threw his shirt into the water. According to the book, the spell didn't really need water, but worked better with it. The first attempt of using the charm resulted in disastrous damages to the shirt. It was torn in hundred small pieces.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

The second attempt went a bit better, but the spell still shredded his pants. Harry smiled viciously. For some reason he felt satisfaction seeing the hand-downs torn in pieces. Perhaps that was the reason the spell worked like this. It was an intent-based spell. He blanched when he thought about Daphne's dress shredded like this. She would surely kill him.

After an hour the spell began to work properly. However, Harry still had some problems with keeping it active without paying too much attention. And it was important to learn it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to wash multiple things at once. He realized soon that multitasking was a very useful skill and he wondered if one could use it in a duel. He wasted then another hour learning how to use a drying and freshening spells on the laundry. By the time he perfected them, he shredded the last piece of Dudley's hand-downs.

Harry looked around and sighed. The room was a mess. He had to thank the bloody shredding-washing spell for this. Well, that was a perfect opportunity to try cleaning spells. Thankfully it worked much better than the washing spell and it didn't take as long to master.

Harry sighed, he had a breakfast to cook. On the way to the kitchen he heard Creusa's voice coming from the living room and stopped. What he heard was too interesting and he was way too curious to stop listening.

"...was here, right before me," she was saying. "I saw him... own bloody eyes... didn't look like a murderous insane Death Eater. I told... innocent, but you all... his guilt was indisputable."

Then he heard a male voice answering her. "...discussed it many times, Creusa. You're confused, he lied to all of us..."

"...yourself his friend, Remus?"

"Peter died... was our friend too."

"Right, trust... of the bastard... almost destroyed our friendship... stupid prank."

"I thought you were over it already," Remus said.

"How the hell should I be over it, Remus?! Besides... the matter. I was a fool when I let you and Dumbledore... a traitor,"Creusa said.

"Creusa..."

"If he were, he would kill him, right there before me! But the... his sad eyes. He... bloody wanted... godson. And I pointed my..."

"...he killed Peter," Remus said.

"Probably for betraying James the second time! I... killed him... the first if you hadn't stopped me."

"Peter was the Secret Keeper and..."

"...should I know that? ...Secret Keeper besides James and his wife."

"Creusa, for Merlin's sake! Why do you have to start everything over again? We discussed it countless times..."

Harry heard someone walking down the ladder and decided to go to the kitchen. He probably already heard too much. He wasn't sure what the conversation was about, but he would think about it later, because he didn't have much time left until Greengrasses would come to the dining room.

"Good morning," he said as the family entered the dining room.

"Morning, Harry," Creusa said, looked at the plate before her. "A Full English? Looks delicious."

"I hate sausages," Daphne said looking at Harry with a sly smile.

"Should I replace your dish?" Harry asked with an equally sly smile.

"Yes," she answered. "And now I have to wait for my..."

"Here you are," Harry interrupted her, placing a new plate with a potato omelette. "I hope you like it."

She blushed and glanced angrily at her mother, who began to laugh at Daphne's failed attempt to make Harry look bad. The second dish wasn't really cooked for Daphne, Harry did it just in case someone wouldn't like the first dish even if Creusa said that they didn't have any preferences.

"It's delicious," Astoria said cheerily.

"Thank you, Harry," Creusa said with a smile. "You may go now."

He nodded, left the dining room and walked up the stairs to their rooms. That's where he met his first great problem. Harry froze, his face turned red. Why didn't he think about it beforehand? Tidying the rooms wasn't the problem, however he didn't know what he should do with worn panties.

"Wingardium leviosa," he muttered pointing his wand at Creusa's underwear.

He couldn't help but place a palm on his face and sighed. The sight of Creusa's underwear hovering before his face would be forever ingrained into his mind. He wondered if he should tell something about it. The House-elf had probably been taking their underwear right away and they didn't think about the situation they got Harry into.

After Creusa's room Harry proceeded with Astoria's and then Daphne's. However, he didn't make it in time. The door opened at the worst possible moment when Harry was levitating Daphne's underwear. Startled, he turned around and saw Daphne standing in the doorway. A moment later her white panties fell down on Harry's wand and hung on it swinging to and fro.

Mortified, Harry muttered, "It's... not what it looks like."

"You pervert!" Daphne exclaimed and pointed a wand at him.

"I'm not! I was just..." Harry tried to explain.

She didn't listen, instead she began to cast a hex after a hex forcing Harry to dodge, her panties still by his wand.

"I can explain!" Harry exclaimed barely avoiding some nasty-looking yellow spell.

"The hell you can!" Daphne shouted out continuing her barrage of furious hexes.

Harry smiled as Creusa appeared behind Daphne and took away her wand. She glanced at Daphne, then at Harry.

"Harry, would you please explain, what are you doing with Daphne's underwear in your hand?" Creusa said raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, he's a pervert! He was sniffing at my underwear!" Daphne exclaimed.

Harry's eyes widened. "I wasn't! I was just levitating them!"

"Pervert," Daphne said.

"Why were you levitating her underwear?" Creusa asked.

"Laundry," Harry said blushing. "I didn't even touch it until she got here and scared the hell out of me."

"Oh my," Creusa said with a smile. "I didn't think about it."

"I don't want him to touch my underwear," Daphne told her mother.

"Then you'll have to wash it yourself," Creusa said.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "No, he may do it."

"I don't touch it by the way," Harry muttered throwing her panties into the bag with the rest of laundry.

Daphne glared at him. "I hope you don't."

With that she left the room leaving Harry with her mother.

"It's my fault, I should have said, that I..." Harry began.

She shook her head and interrupted him. "Don't. You're just doing your job. Did she hurt you?"

"No," he answered. "Oh, almost forgot about the list," he said taking a parchment out of his robe. "Groceries I'll need tomorrow."

She took it and read the contents. "Very well," Creusa said. "Harry, please remember that there are limits to what Daphne can ask you to do."

"Well, I know, I remember the contract."

"Good. She might try to take advantage of your position. Don't allow her to do that."

"I won't. She doesn't like me, does she?"

Creusa smiled. "Can't say that it's not your own fault," she said. "You weren't very nice to her back in the first year, when she tried to talk to you."

Harry frowned and asked, "I don't remember talking to her in the first year."

"Really?" With that she pointed at him her wand and said, "Don't worry, the spell will make it easier to recall. _Renomemorius._"

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. "How do you know?" he asked.

"She told me, of course," Creusa answered. "You hurt her feelings. I wasn't happy with you either."

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think when I said that. I was with Ron, my best friend. He doesn't like Slytherins. And, well, I didn't have the best experience with them either. We had a quarrel with Malfoy and she approached me a few minutes later. We didn't really pay attention to what she was saying noticing that she was a Slytherin and, well... it happened."

"You know, I was a Slytherin too," Creusa said. "Does that mean you don't like me?"

"No, I like you," he answered and reddened realizing what he said. "I... I meant..."

Creusa burst our laughing. "Ah... by the way, did you touch my underwear?"

Now Harry was just as red as ripe tomato. "Y-no!" he exclaimed

"Naughty Harry," she said laughing. "You're so easy to tease."

"You're evil, Creusa," Harry pouted.

"Sure, an evil Slytherin am I," she said patting him on the head. "Never judge a book by its cover, Harry. Hating someone just because she's a Slytherin is just as bad as hating wizards who had muggle parents. Your father dated me, a Slytherin, for years."

Harry hung his head disgusted with himself and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me who should hear it from you," Creusa said.

"I know." He nodded earning a smile from her. "I'll try to be better from now on."

"Good," she said. "Did you try to learn some household spells?"

"Yes," he said with a grin. "In fact I've already mastered a few."

"Really?" she said. "They aren't simple."

"I know," Harry agreed smiling. "But they're all about intent and the right mental image."

A frown appeared on her face. "Yes," she said. "Their effectiveness depends on your own experience. Did you have to do laundry and cleaning for your relatives?"

The smile disappeared from his face. "Creusa, please, I don't want to talk about my relatives."

"Very well." She sighed and looked at the clock. "I'll be late. I'm off to the Ministry."

When she left the room, he finished tidying up Daphne's room and went down to the kitchen to wash dishes. Conversation with Creusa made him recall the time at Dursleys and compare his life there and with Greengrasses. Considering that he could do his duties using magic with absolutely no effort, it was like a paradise here.

Two hours later, not even half as tired as he would be at Dursleys, Harry was done with all his responsibilities. He walked to the living room and found Daphne there reading the same book on transfiguration. Astoria read a book on Potions and that made him think about his own homework. Maybe he would find some time for it too.

"May I have some free time?" he asked.

"No," Daphne answered continuing to read the book.

"Then what should I do?"

"Well," she said and lay the book in her chest. "Find me an interesting book to read."

"Fiction?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

For a moment Harry wondered what he could give her to read. He didn't know any fiction books of the wizarding world, but he read a lot of muggle books. Not about magic, of course, his relatives wouldn't allow it, though he still read a few of them. But he read much of sci-fi fiction. Science fiction was rubbish but fine according to Dursleys.

"Did you read some muggle fiction?"

"No, why should I bother?" Daphne said.

Harry frowned. "So, you probably know nothing about the muggle world, just like the rest of pure-bloods, right?"

Daphne nodded. "Right, so what?"

"Well, I'll give you a few muggle books that you'll surely find interesting," he said and walked to his room.

He didn't have a lot of books in his trunk. Dursleys wouldn't buy him anything. The vast majority of books he read were from the library, but he had something to offer. When he returned he handed Daphne a copy of the Foundation by Isaac Asimov and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams.

"I hope you'll like it," he said.

"Thanks," she said taking the books.

Harry sighed. Perhaps it was the right moment to tell her that he was sorry. Now when he remembered why Daphne didn't like him, he wondered if he did the same thing to other people. That day when she had approached him, he hadn't paid her any attention. It had been just a little unimportant moment of his life, but it turned out that even small things were very important. Now he could remember her warm smile and the face full of hope. But he had seen only a Slytherin. Too engrossed in talking to Ron, he hadn't even glanced back at her after saying those words. Harry clenched his fists.

"Er, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that..." he began.

"That I, a slimy snake, should bugger off?" Daphne asked interrupting him. Apparently she remembered it word for word. "Forget it, just saying that you're sorry won't make me forgive you."

"Please," he said. "I know I was a prat, but..."

"But what?" she interrupted him again. "Earn it."

"What?"

"Earn my forgiveness."

"How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, that's something for you to find out, Potter. I'm actually surprised that you remember it."

"I didn't until today," he answered. "What did you want to tell me back then?"

"Something very important," Daphne answered with a sigh.

"Can you tell me?"

"I don't feel like telling you," she answered. "What are these books about?"

"Just read them. If there is something you don't understand, just ask me."

"Harry!" Astoria's voice interrupted their conversation. "Can you teach me to fly on a broomstick? Daphne told me that you're the best flyer she'd ever seen!"

Harry glanced at Daphne and noticed that she blushed. "Really? You said that?"

"No," Daphne said opening the Guide to the Galaxy. "You're the worst flyer in the wizarding history."

Harry smiled and turned to Astoria again, "Well, why not? Do you have a quidditch pitch or...?"

"Yes, we have one behind the garden," Astoria answered taking his hand.

"You can't go there," Daphne said looking up at them. "The pitch isn't warded. Use the garden."

Then Harry remembered about the dog he had seen yesterday and said, "Could you wait me in the garden? I have something to do first."

"Uh, okay, I'll wait for you there," Astoria said.

Harry smiled at her and went to the kitchen. He didn't have anything special for the dog right now, but in the morning he cooked a few sausages for it. He left the house, approached the fence and threw the sausages through it. Despite Creusa had said that the dog was dangerous, he wasn't going to leave the poor being hungry. He couldn't see the dog, but hoped that it would find the sausages.

With that he returned to Astoria. "Let's start," he said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hm... Sorry, but I don't have much time to write right now. I'm very, very busy. Still, I wanted to post something, even if it's a bit short chapter. Anyway, Read&Review!

**ANOTHER WAY OUT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 5**

He couldn't wait to start teaching Astoria flying. He fanatically loved flying because he felt free in the skies, and like every fanatic he wished to convert more people to his religion of broomstick. The thing is, when they got to the garden, the pair realized that they forgot about brooms. Astoria laughed and dragged him to the broom closet.

When she told him about the closet he didn't thing it would look like a museum. When he entered the 'closet', he froze looking around. It was a very large room and there were dozens of different brooms placed on horizontal stands. Some looked very ancient and from their looks and the year that was engraved on the stands, Harry could tell that those were among the first broomsticks. Others, though just as ancient, looked very elegant and beautiful. He wanted to try them, but he didn't want to be responsible for breaking a broom for ten thousand Galleons.

"These brooms aren't for flying, they're too valuable," Astoria explained. "We may take two from the right side."

"I know," Harry said, studying the brooms. "May I look around? I've never seen so many beautiful brooms."

"Sure," the girl answered grinning.

Going through the room, Harry finally approached the last one on the left side. It was Nimubus 1707 'Thunderbird'. One of nine unique brooms sold in the seventies. But then he saw engraving on the handle and his eyes widened.

"James Potter. 1975," he read.

"Oh..." Astoria said. "There is a picture of your father and our mom taken after Gryffindor won the Quidditch. He gave the broomstick as a gift to her that day."

"Amazing," he whispered.

Harry wondered how wealthy his father had been to be able to gift something like this. It had cost back then five times more Galleons than Harry had in his vault. Now it's worth even more than that. Why? Did his parents spend all money leaving him with an almost empty vault? He shook his head. At least they left hims something.

The house was filled with items connected to his father. His pictures, his broom and probably much more. He didn't miss, however, the fact that there wasn't a single picture of his mother. Probably Creusa wasn't fond of the woman who stole James from her. He sighed and picked two Cleansweep 7 for him and Astoria.

"Do you miss your parents?" Astoria asked suddenly as they walked to the garden.

"Yeah, every day," he said. "Though I've never known them."

"I'm sorry. I and Daphne didn't know our fathers too, but at least we had mother," she said.

Harry didn't say anything until he realized that Astoria used plural form of the word father. "Fathers?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know yet," she said with a grin. "We're half-sisters. We have different fathers."

"And neither of you know who they were?" he asked realizing that he might learn a bit more about the family.

"Of course we know who our dads are," Astoria exclaimed, but stiffened. "My father is Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes widened. "Sirius Black? The Sirius Black?"

"Yeah," she answered. "He was mother's fiancé when he..., well, you know. Mother says he doesn't know about my existence. And I'm not sure if I want him to know... Harry, I... don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry." Harry felt horrible, when she saw her shining happy eyes going dull.

"It's alright," she said. "Let's just begin the flying lesson."

Harry smiled at her and nodded.

Teaching the Astoria flying was fun, but soon he had to cook lunch for the girls. However there was a surprise waiting for him when he got back home with Astoria. Daphne wasn't alone. She was sitting in the living room, talking with another cute red-headed girl with green eyes, Harry recognized as another Slytherin.

The redhead turned around and said "Potter?" She glanced at Daphne and asked, "What is he doing here?"

"Ah... he's our servant, Tracey," Daphne answered with a grin. Harry sighed. Now there were two girls to impress.

Tracey's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me, Daph," the redhead said. "Harry Potter is your servant? What's next, Dumbledore as a gardener?"

"Harry is actually better than a House-elf," Astoria said happily causing Harry to smite his forehead.

Tracey raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "Harry Potter is better than a House-elf!" she roared wiping her a hand. "When Draco hears about it, he'll get hysterical."

Harry groaned, but before he could tell something, Daphne chuckled and said, "Relax, Potter, she's pulling your leg. We aren't friends with him, acquaintances at most. He won't hear about it from us."

"Yeah," Tracey said. "It's not like anyone besides Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson can stand the moans about his father. Though it would be amusing to see you two fighting because of it."

"Anyway, we're quite hungry, cook something for us," Daphne ordered.

Harry was relieved. Of course they still go and tell someone else, therefore he was going to make sure both Tracey and Daphne would like him enough to keep it quite. Harry didn't have to think long about the dishes. They obviously wouldn't eat much, so he, as planned, decided to bake mushrooms and top them with cheese and herbs. It's fast and easy to cook and perfect as a snack for lunch.

"That's bloody delicious!" Tracey exclaimed eating another mushroom. "Astoria was right. He's way better than House-elves." She turned to Daphne and asked, "Can I have him?"

"Nope," Daphne answered.

"Please."

"No."

"Pwetty pwease!"

"No." Daphne stuck her tongue at her, while Astoria was giggling at their antics. "He's mine."

Harry scowled getting more and more annoyed by the pair. "I'm still here," he said.

"Did you say something?" Tracey asked him and turned back to Daphne. "What if you lend him to me?"

"Well..."

"You can't lend me," Harry noted. "It goes against the contract."

"See?" Daphne told Tracey. "I can't lend him, so he's mine to use and abuse."

Tracey snickered. "Well, Daph, how about we use and abuse him together?"

Harry had an urge to bang his head against wall. Why did he agree to it? He decided that he didn't want to hear this conversation and went on with washing dishes. Unfortunately he didn't have much to do and had to get back to the living room where he heard the girls' evil laughter coming from.

"Haaarry," Tracey told him as soon as he entered the room. They were sitting on a couch eating sweats. "Daphne explained about the contract and, well, I'm already disappointed that we can't use and abuse you too much."

"Great," Harry said with a smile, sitting down in a chair. "Care to tell me, how exactly would you like to abuse me?"

"I'm willing to demonstrate. Should I?" The redhead grinned licking her lips.

Harry blushed. "N-no, thank you."

"Anyway," Daphne said. "I know you don't have to share your secrets, but there is something we would like to know."

That confused him and he asked, "What?"

"Tell us what exactly happened in the first and second years at Hogwarts," Tracey said. "You know, no one cared to explain. Ever. We were winning the House Cup both times, but each time you and your friends were awarded with ridiculous amounts of points for some sack of rubbish. We're aware that you probably defeated the monster a few months ago, but what was the monster and how did you defeat it? And then in the first year, what happened to Professor Quirrell? The only thing we know is that he died the same day you got to the Hospital Wing. Did you kill him?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "He just... well, died."

"That was a great explanation," Tracey said.

"Yeah, but, well, it's a long story," he said. Now when he thought about the two previous years, he had to agree that it was weird for anyone who wasn't aware of the events that led to the awards.

"And we have time," Daphne told him. "With Sirius Black out there we hardly can go out, so if it's not a secret, tell us. Please."

Harry sighed and began the story, explaining the events of the first and the second year. He didn't think that it would somehow harm him or other people. Of course he kept a few facts to himself, like Ginny's part in the whole mess of the second year. When he finished the story, Tracey snorted.

"I don't believe you," Tracey said. "A second-year can't kill a basilisk. Either you're nuts or you're just..."

"Tracey," Daphne interrupted her, giving the redhead a glare, "He may be nuts, but he told the truth, don't insult him."

Harry couldn't believe that she actually took his side and defended him. But he wasn't alone. Tracey gaped at Daphne in disbelief for a few seconds before corners of her mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"So, you've got a crush on him, Daph?" the redhead asked.

"What?" Daphne exclaimed reddening. "No, you idiot."

"You'd look so great together. Just imagine..."

"Oh, Morgana, shut up, Tracey," Daphne groaned. "It's disgusting to imagine. Drop it, please."

Harry couldn't help but to feel slightly offended by Daphne's words. And here he thought that Daphne was kind. Did she really dislike him so much that the thought of him would be so disgusting for her? Was that because of his carefree words to her back in the first year? He frowned, but his face softened a few moments later when he noticed Astoria, who was smiling at him. At least the youngest was kind.

"Oh, and Potter," Daphne said suddenly. "What's a bullmoser... no, bullposer...?"

"Bullshit?" Tracey offered.

"Language, Tracey," Daphne said with a sigh.

"A bulldozer?" Harry asked.

"Right," Daphne answered. "A bulldozer. I was reading the first chapter of the novel and found myself wondering about bulldozers. They're scary. Is that some muggle weapon?"

"Merlin, what's a bulldozer?" Tracey asked wide-eyed. "Are they dangerous?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Pure-bloods. "It's a muggle vehicle that has a metal plate at the front to push... things," he tried to explain.

"Why would one need something like this?" Tracey asked in confusion.

"Muggles don't have magic and they need various vehicles to move large things."

"Why do they call it a bulldozer then?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he said.

"Muggles are so weird," Tracey muttered.

"Eh... may I go to my room?" Harry asked. "I've got homework to do."

Daphne sighed and nodded. "You may, but don't forget about the dinner."

Harry smiled. "Of course."

With that he went to his room. Harry wanted to learn more about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in order to decide of he wanted to take these subjects or not. Both subjects were very appealing. More than divination, at least. But did he really want to learn three electives?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't write M/f/f... harems.

**Doncelia Jones:** please, login when you write a review like this. I don't like to write answers inside the stories. It's the last time I do it.

**To all those who wonder about Astoria's birthday.** Harry has to be at least 14 months and at most 26 months older than Astoria, otherwise she wouldn't be a first-year during his third year. Harry was 15 months old when he became the Boy Who Lived. Assuming it was a full term pregnancy, she's at least 14 and at most 24 months younger. But Astoria says that Sirius didn't know about her, so Creusa was pregnant with Astoria for maximal 4 months, otherwise her belly would tell things. But then again, she would tell Sirius about the baby, therefore she was in her first weeks and either didn't know it or wasn't ready to tell him yet. Consequently, Astoria is almost 24 months younger, conceived in October 1981, born in July 1982.

* * *

**ANOTHER WAY OUT**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 6**

The next days brought nothing new to Harry. He got closer to Creuse, Astoria and Daphne even though the later refused to call him anything besides 'Potter'. It bothered him that she refused to forgive him. But he was willing to earn her forgiveness, because he felt very bad knowing that he had caused her so much pain, even though he had no idea why.

Tracey visited a few times, but he didn't get to know her good enough. She was okay, though not very pleasant, being angry for what he had said to Daphne back in the first year. Still, it was an eye-opener. He had never considered before that Slytherins could be anything but arrogant spoiled pure-blood bigots like Malfoy. But in reality they weren't unlike his own Housemates. That made him realize that if the hat had sorted him into the House of Slytherin, he would still be the same Harry. People could be evil, not the House.

On the other hand he decided to change his electives and took the same subjects as Daphne: Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. If it would get too difficult he would drop Ancient Runes, since Arithmancy was a very promising class. He could bet that Hermione was going to be happy to share the subjects with him. Ron... not so much.

He learnt lots about his father and Marauders, Creusa was very willing to talk about her Hogwarts years with James. Though she tried to learn more about Dursleys, but Harry refused to talk about them. He didn't want anyone to know about it. Thankfully Creusa respected his wishes.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door and he heard Creusa's voice. "Harry, may I come in?"

"Sure," he answered, closing the fotoalbum, Creusa had given to him earlier.

She entered and closed the door behind her. "We need to talk, Harry," she said sitting in a chair.

"Um... why?" he asked. "Is that because of the contract? I..."

"Harry," she interrupted him smiling. "I don't want you to continue working as a servant in Hogwarts. It was just a test. I didn't understand your intentions."

"Well," Harry said laughing. "Now, when I know more about my father, I can relate."

"That's why we need to talk. I didn't want to impose or force us on you, I feared that you wouldn't understand or do something similar to what you did back in the first year to Daphne."

"I don't..."

"Let me talk first, please," she said. "I hope you trust me now."

"I do," Harry said. "It was probably the best three weeks in my whole life even though it was... a job."

"I'm glad that you feel this way," Creusa said and suddenly her face got very serious. "I still don't understand your intentions. I know you're unwilling to talk about your life outside of the Hogwarts, but please answer, why do you need money? Sure, your father financed the resistance against You-Know-Who, but you still should have more than enough."

"I have only enough for Hogwarts," he answered. The weeks ago he would probably tell her nothing, he wasn't the most trusting person. Now, however, he knew that she was trustworthy.

"That would be the trust vault," Creusa said nodding. "You should have access to the family vault. When you asked goblins did they say something about it?"

"No," he said with a frown. Did he have more than one vault? "They said nothing about it."

Creusa blanched almost immediately after he had said that. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said confused by her reaction.

"This is... very bad," she muttered. "Would you mind if we go to the Gringotts?"

"Um, right now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, okay," he said and followed her out of the House.

He was worried what was this about. Should the goblins have told him about his family vault. Would she help him claim it or was there another reason behind Creusa's behaviour?

"Take my hand, Harry," Creusa said.

"Not again," he groaned taking her hand.

She laughed. "You'll get used."

The next moment they disapparated and a few moments later Harry found himself standing before the Gringotts. The Diagon Alley was extremely noisy, because of the children who were buying stuff for Hogwarts. He was glad that he already had bought everything. Creusa walked into the bank and Harry followed her to one of the goblins inside.

"I'm Creusa Greengrass and this is Harry Potter. We want to talk about the Potter family vault," she said to the goblin.

The goblin bared his teeth and said, "Of course, follow me to the private room."

"May I lead the conversation, Harry?" she asked following the goblin.

"Yes," he answered.

Harry had a weird feeling that something was very wrong. The way the goblin said that didn't look good. They entered the room and sat down at the round table. The goblin took his place at the table at the same time as another goblin entered the room and brought a parchment before leaving again.

"I'm Whitehammer," the goblin said at last. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mr. Potter wants to know why didn't you tell him about the family vault," she said.

"Why do we need to tell him anything?"

"Because he's the heir," Creusa explained.

"He's a bastard..." the goblin began.

Harry jumped off to his feet, but Creusa stopped him and signalled to sit down again.

"He was born to James Potter and Lily Potter. They were married," Creusa said. "He's legitimate son of James Potter."

"According to our records," the goblin said looking at the parchment. "The marriage between Lily Evans and James Potter was illegal."

"The Ministry acknowledged the marriage," Creusa

"We don't care about your foolish Ministry," goblin said with a grin. "We obey the rules to the letter. And according to the rules their marriage wasn't legal. Therefore Harry Potter is a bastard. The other has the better claim."

Illegal? Why would the marriage be illegal? Who was the other? Why did the other have the better claim? He wanted to ask these questions, but Creusa squeezed his hand and he stayed silent.

"Is the Ministry aware of it?" she asked.

"No," the goblin answered. "You're lucky. Informing the Ministry would bring more troubles than advantages. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, we're leaving," Creusa said and stood up.

"But..." Harry tried to argue.

"Later," she said. "I'll explain everything once we're home."

Harry's mind was boiling with questions and he could only barely restrain himself from asking Creusa right away. But he managed to wait until they got back to the Greengrass Manor and returned to his room.

"Now, what, for Merlin's sake was that?" Harry asked in frustration.

Creusa sighed and closed her eyes. Harry knew that she did that often when she tried to calm down. This meant that she was extremely nervous. Even though he wanted answers, he gave her time to collect herself.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to remind you about our talk before we left to the Gringotts," she said at last. "I didn't want to force us on you. And I hope you feel comfortable around us."

Indeed, Harry felt as if he was a part of the family. "What does it have to do with the matter?" Harry asked.

"Everything," Creusa said. " Your parents, Harry, married on the 15th March 1979. Our world is different from the muggle world. We have very strict marriage laws and for a reason, I should add. I don't want to explain it right now, because it's not important. There is a law that states, that if a child is conceived and the parents didn't have children before that, parents should marry or set a binding wedding date. The wedding has to take place no later than two years after the birth of the child. The marriage in the wizarding world is a binding contract like the one you've signed."

"So if a wizard divorces, he loses his magic?" Harry asked.

"No, one just can't divorce. Unless one of the spouses dies, marriage can't be broken. It's not something wizards came up with, that's the way magic works."

"Still, I don't understand..."

"You'll understand soon," she said. "Your parents began to date in the seventh year at Hogwarts. I still loved James, but I've got over him eventually. Somehow in the winter of 1978 I and one of James' friends began to date..."

"Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Y-yes," she answered surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Astoria told me."

"Oh..." Creusa sighed. "Well, yes, it was Sirius Black. Initially I and Sirius wanted to marry on the same day with James and Lily, but an unfortunate prank almost destroyed everything we had. My marriage with Sirius, James' marriage with Lily. James' friendship with Sirius. It was a disaster."

"What happened?"

"Peter happened," she said grimly.

"Wormtail?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said. "His intention... at least that's what he said, was to dose Sirius with an elaborate version of a love potion that would draw him and James together. I have to agree that it would be fun to watch if it had worked, but unfortunately Sirius didn't drink it, he didn't come that day at all. Instead on the 14th December 1978 I drank the potion accidentally."

Harry's eyes widened as he began to realize what had happened that day.

"If not for our feelings," she said, her voice began to tremble and he noticed tears gathering in her eyes. "We, probably, would be able to resist it. But I still loved him and he had some feelings too. On that day Daphne was conceived. She's your half-sister, Harry."

"Wha-at?" he said shaken by the revelation. "W-why no one... why didn't you... why didn't she tell me?"

"She tried back in the first year and not just once. Since she was little she wanted to meet her little brother," Creusa said with a weak smile. "But after your first answer, once she saw your eyes, she would go away. You hurt her deeply. I tried to tell her that you didn't mean it, but she's very stubborn."

"But you could tell me yourself!" he exclaimed getting angry more at himself that at anyone else. "You could send an owl to me!"

"I couldn't! You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you realize how many letters you would receive every day if you weren't warded?"

"Warded?"

"Yes. You receive only the letters from the people you want to be able to send you letters."

"Why didn't I know that?" he asked. That stunned him that someone would do something like this to him.

Creusa shrugged. "It's a common practice. I warded Daphne and Astoria the same way. One don't want children to receive dangerous things from random people. It's to protect you, Harry. I only saw you at the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but if I'd come and claimed that Daphne's is your sister you would think I'm crazy. I couldn't contact you and... Daphne refused to do it. I hoped that Astoria would do it this year, but then I've got a chance to invite you to my house. I didn't want to tell you the truth outright in the fear of scaring you off. And... I hoped that Daphne would tell you. But she's still very stubborn..."

Harry had so many conflicting feelings burning inside of him that he couldn't decide what to say or ask. He had family other than Dursleys. Daphne was his family. The same Daphne that was told by him to bugger off when she merely wanted to talk to her brother. The feelings were overwhelming him and he didn't know how to deal with them. Then, suddenly he found himself in Creusa's arms. He froze for a moment and placed his arms around her. He didn't realize that there were tears on his eyes.

"It's alright, Harry," she said.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" Harry asked.

"He had no idea," Creusa answered. "No one knew about it besides me, James, Sirius and your mother. Peter and Remus knew about the incident, of course, but they knew nothing about Daphne's father. Though Sirius took it very badly, he still claimed that she was his daughter, because we couldn't allow the Ministry to know. The law would force James to marry me and that would be even greater disaster."

She sighed and continued, "But magic can't be fooled. Perhaps it's the reason why Sirius isn't with me and your parents are dead. We paid for going against magic. That's why goblins know. That's why Daphne has the better claim to the Potter family vault. Goblins didn't inform me, because only Daphne has the claim. And Daphne didn't ask for the vault, because she didn't think she had one. The... goblins hoped that no one would claim it and they would get the gold. I foolishly believed that goblins wouldn't know. I'm sorry. We'll go to the Gringotts with Daphne and transfer the vault to you tomorrow."

"I don't care about gold," Harry said.

He didn't want to think about money right now. Anyway the vault belonged to Daphne. The gold was hers and he wouldn't take her money just because he happen to bear the name Potter. She was just as much Potter as he was and had every right to claim the vault because she was older.

"Now, Harry, don't get too comfortable," she said suddenly.

For a moment he got very confused about what she meant, but then he realized that he had buried his face into her chest and why it was so incredible soft. Furthermore, he noticed where he had placed his hands on her back. Blushing furiously, he released the embrace and stepped back scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he muttered getting even more redder.

Creusa laughed and shook her head. "It's alright, Harry. You were just too moody. Think about it in a positive way. You have a sister."

He smiled. "Right. I want to talk to her so much, but will she forgive me?"

"Of course she will, she's stubborn, but according to her you're just as stubborn," she said continued in a very serious voice. "And Harry, don't tell anyone about it. No one should know that Daphne is your half-sister, because otherwise people would be able to use it against me and you."

"I understand," Harry said.

"Very well," Creusa said. "Now, go to Daphne. I can tell that you can't wait."

Harry nodded smiling and rushed out from the room, whispering, "Sister. I have a sister."


End file.
